


Break Down

by Starpiece



Series: That Night [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpiece/pseuds/Starpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Yata felt the night Totsuka fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down

There was an eerie calmness surrounding the night. Yata Misaki skated around the city, making his way to HOMRA bar. He was hoping to find most of his friends there so they could kick around. 

_Maybe Totsuka-san will try to skate again._ Yata thought with a chuckle. His hobbies normally revolved around things geezers liked doing so Yata was surprised when Totsuka had asked Yata to teach him some tricks. 

He rolled passed a group of people and easily avoided the masses. He had lived in this city all his life so he knew how to maneuver himself so he wouldn’t run into anyone. One time he had almost crashed into a group of girls his age and he nearly had a heart attack. 

Shaking his head at the bad memory, he jumped off his board and opened the door to HOMRA. The place looked practically empty! 

“Ah Yata-chan.” Kusanagi Izumo, the owner of the bar and right hand man to Mikoto-san, greeted him. 

“Where the hell is everyone?” He said as he dropped his board to the ground. He looked around and it really seemed like Kusanagi and Anna were the only ones around. Yata looked towards the steps and figured Mikoto-san was upstairs. He usually was alone. 

“I told you to leave that thing outside! Who knows what dirt and grime you skate through!” Yata heard Kusanagi berate him and he gave him a stubborn glare. 

“Would you relax Kusanagi-san? How come you never get on anyone else’s case about tracking in dirt!” Seriously the guy was also so uptight about things in his bar! Dirt could be dragged in by anyone who came into this place! 

Yata saw Kusanagi mumble something under his breath but he had a feeling it was another jab at him. 

“EH?!” Yata exclaimed and Kusanagi rounded the bar and motioned Yata outside. 

“Yata-chan come with me. I’ll show you where you can put it outside.” The older man said and Yata followed. 

Kusanagi-san lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Yata shook his head a little and looked around the front of the bar. Kusanagi made it sound like he had made an area for Yata to put his board but looking around now, clearly that was a lie. 

“You don’t really have a place for me to put this do you?” He glanced at Kusanag, giving him his best ‘I’m really annoyed at you’ face but the older man just smiled. He explained that Yata could bring his board inside if he promised to keep it near the front door. Yata smiled to himself and lifted his fist triumphantly. They had been squabbling over keeping the board outside for a few weeks, but the fact Kusanagi-san was giving in means Yata won this fight! 

Yata crouched down and looked at the night sky. That strange calmness was still in the air and Yata sighed. 

“Seriously though I was expecting more people to be here! Not ever fatty has shown up?” Yata said with a pout. Kamamoto usually was here by now at least. He was almost _always_ around. Kusanagi-san thought many people weren’t around since it was early but Yata wasn’t so sure about that. 

_Early? It’s almost ten at night! I bet a bunch of them are hanging out together anyway…why not just spend time here?_ Yata thought. While he did spend some of his free time other places then HOMRA, tonight he just felt like he wanted to spend time with people here. 

_Maybe I should just call some of them here…_ Yata thought. It would be easier than trying to track them down right now. He stood up and was about to ask Kusanagi his opinion on this when a loud noise rippled through the area. 

*CRACK* 

Yata felt his body tense up. “W-was that a…” 

“A gun shot.” Kusanagi-san finished his thought and was looking where the noise came from. 

“Totsuka is in that area.” Yata felt like someone had punched him really hard in the stomach. 

_Shit!_ Yata thought and raced off in that direction on his board. He heard Kusanagi’s footsteps behind him and Yata looked around frantically. Where exactly was he?! 

“The building there! On your right!” He heard Kusanagi yell and immediately raced up the stairwell that led to the roof. Yata made it to the top and his whole body went cold. 

He saw Totsuka lying on the ground, blood coming from his chest. 

“Totsuka-san!” He yelled and sprinted over to him. He didn’t know why but he cradled Totsuka’s head in his lap. 

“Hang in there Tosuka-san!” He said and Totsuka managed to whisper something. 

“Colorless…King…” Yata didn’t understand what that meant. As far as he knew there was no such person. 

“Who did this!” Yata could hear his voice getting more frantic. Kusanagi was behind him and scolded him for making Totsuka talk when he was wounded. Yata kept his eyes locked onto Totsuka’s and Totsuka reached his hand up to Yata’s face. 

His hand was colder than any ice he had ever felt. 

_He can’t be…_

“It’s…alright. It’ll…work out…” Totsuka said with a small smile. Yata felt the man slump against him. 

“Totsuka-san..?” The voice that came out of Yata was frail. He shook Totsuka a little but the man was limp in his arms. 

“Don’t fall asleep!” Yata felt the hot tears streaming down his face. He hugged Totsuka’s body to his own and sobs escaped his lips. 

_This can’t be real. This really can’t be happening. Totsuka-san is…is…_ He couldn’t even say it in his own thoughts. He tried to compose himself but he couldn’t hold back his tears and the sobs echoed through his body until there was nothing left. 

The police had come along with other people but Yata barely looked at them. He and Kusanagi stayed until they had taken Totsuka’s body away and then they walked back to the bar. Yata was still crying and couldn’t even think of anything to say. 

The bar seemed emptier now even though Anna was still there. Yata sat on the couch and stared at his feet. He briefly saw Kusanagi comfort Anna but he tuned out the things around him. He looked at his hands and saw a red color on them. 

_Blood. Totsuka-san’s blood._ His eyes widened. There was some of that blood on his face… 

This just caused another crying attack to come over Yata. He curled his knees up and put his face down. Yata hated crying and usually fought his hardest to hold back tears if they ever lingered but now, all he could do was cry. 

Totsuka was gone. 

Gone. 

He wasn’t coming back. 

He glanced up briefly to see the video camera Kusanagi had taken before the cops showed up. 

_Totsuka-san…whatever you wanted to film…did you actually get to?_ Yata buried his face again and tried to compose himself. He was going to run out of tears soon. 

Yata heard the door open next to him and heard some of the other members laughing as they came in. 

_I don’t know if I’ll be able to laugh like that anymore._

Yata was sure that if he was able to it wouldn’t be for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> K and its characters belong to GoRa GoHands.


End file.
